A Hero for a Hero
by Emiko Gale
Summary: After the fateful day they lost their master, Marinette and Adrien remember their close friends that sacrificed themselves for them. Lukanette and Adrigami fluff.


**What? I wasn't joking when I said you can expect more Lukanette in the future, and this fanfic also contains Adrigami.**

**This is basically what I would've wanted to happen during Miracle Queen, I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Thomas Astruc, this is just a fanfic written by a fan.**

* * *

The day was saved again, thanks to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Just barely, though.

Adrien transformed from his alter ego Chat Noir feeling a weight off his shoulders.

"Another day saved," Plagg said. "But it sure does work up an appetite."

Adrien couldn't bring himself to answer. Everything was a bit too overwhelming with how he lost his master to memory loss and how his friends got captured, the future was a bit uncertain.

Adrien tried to calm his mind. He remembered today was initially a carefree day escaping the strict rules of his father and having fun with Marinette and Kagami.

"Maybe you could go find Kagami and get some more of that ice cream, with a side of cheese," Plagg said.

Adrien remembered that Kagami saved him from the bees, even though he stood his ground to defend her with all his might.

"Oh my gosh! Kagami!" Adrien cried.

Adrien started running, and Plagg sighed in defeat. "Figures!" Plagg said.

Adrien started running the city streets, and Plagg tried to follow from behind, the little kawami could barely keep up being of his empty belly.

"Kagami!" Adrien cried and caused a few people to turn their heads. He scanned the crowds for her but to no avail.

Adrien had to try to hold back any tears on his face.

"Where are you, Kagami?" He said hopelessly.

Gorilla was probably searching for him to take him back to be isolated in his room, but right now, Adrian did not care.

Adrien had to talk to her about what had happened, but after nearly being short of breath, he saw a young Japanese girl looking a bit frantic herself.

"Kagami!" Adrien cried again.

Adrien's frantic cry startled Kagami, but when the two rich teens finally met eyes with each other, they ran to each other. Adrian pulled Kagami into a hug so tight that Adrien rested his face slightly on her shoulder.

"Kagami, you're alright!" Adrien breathed.

Kagami was stunned by Adrien's sudden warm hug, she wrapped her arms around his slender body as well until Adrien pulled away. The blonde-haired boy gave Kagami a guilty look.

"Are _you_ ok, Adrien?" Kagami said.

Adrian shook his head. "I'm just happy you're ok, Kagami."

Kagami tried to process everything.

"All I remember was protecting you, and then when I came to my senses, you weren't there," Kagami said.

"That's just it, though!" Adrien's voice became shaky. "You saved me!... You didn't have to…"

Kagami was confused, and Adrien looked away.

"You always come in like a knight in shining armor for me…"

"...And I feel like a spoiled prince."

Kagami couldn't let Adrian beat himself up. She cupped his face, so he was looking at her.

"I always…" Kagami paused for a moment and looked away with a blush.

"I always wanted to be more than just a porcelain princess who knows a little self-defense."

Adrian managed to smile at that idea, he felt the warrior princess was a title suited for Kagami. Still, she was much more durable than him.

Seemed like Kagami and Ladybug could defeat a dragon and save a princess better than him, but that is what he liked about them both.

"I feel like I am a prince that is never strong enough for anyone," Adrien said.

Kagami shook her head.

"But you are a prince. Kind and strong and heroic…"

Kagami was blushing so hard, and Adrien turned a deep rose-red as well.

Kagami moved her lips close to his but stopped until Adrien accepted, and they shared a light kiss. Kagami placed her hand on Adrien's cheek, and Adrien stroked Kagami's hair.

Sure, it was short and sweet, but they both felt refreshed after the kiss. Adrien smiled from the kiss, and Kagami couldn't help but giggle at Adrien's dorky lovestruck face. Adrien wasn't sure if Kagami was laughing over something on his face, but he ended up laughing as well.

"I am just grateful you are ok Adrien, I want to be a protector as well, not just a bystander," Kagami said.

Kagami gently grabbed Adrien's hand and started leading him.

"Come on, I could use some more of that delicious ice cream," Kagami said.

Adrien chuckled. "You have a big appetite."

"Being a hero creates an appetite," Kagami said.

* * *

Marinette changed back from her Ladybug alter ego with her heart heavy. She tried to make sense of the hand of cards life had handed them, she needed a moment to ground herself.

Tikki looked up at Marinette. "Marinette, you're still a hero…"

Marinette sighed. "Tikki, I don't feel like one…"

Marinette couldn't help but continue to process everything that happened today. All his friends were put in danger, and she lost her wise master.

Marinette tried to rewind this fateful day in her head. This day started as a lovely day having fun with Adrien and Kagami, and Luka being the sweetest guy to her. He was there when she needed to break down, he was just there...When he took a hit for her.

"Oh, no! Luka!" Marinette cried.

"You should go after him, Marinette!" Tikki cried.

Marinette ran the city streets frantically, searching every inch. She felt a lot less capable without her Ladybug senses.

"Luka!" Marinette cried. "Luka!" Marinette cried again.

Marinette kept running aimlessly until she stopped to gasp for breath, and then she saw the blue-haired boy talking to Alya.

"Luka!" Marinette nearly lost her own voice from that cry.

Luka said one last word to Alya, and Alya gestured him off as he ran to Marinette. Marinette's legs shook a bit, but she ran for Luka as well and nearly fell over, wrapping her arms around him.

Luka gently held Marinette and smiled down on her even if she was trembling.

"Marinette, I am so grateful you're ok."

Tears started streaming down Marinette's eyes. "Luka…" Her voice became coarse.

"Y-You, you….Saved me!" Marinette started crying in Luka's chest.

Luka was almost about to ask Marinette if Adrien made her cry again. However, this time Marinette was truly showing sorrow for him, his heart beat quickly, and he couldn't bring himself to speak.

Marinette tried to speak again, but the tears would not stop. Luka assisted by wiping a few tears away with his fingers.

"Marinette, it's ok. I'm willing to fight for those I care about." Luka said.

Marinette sobbed again. "You're always willing to do so much for me! And now you got hurt for me!"

Marinette held Luka closer. "P-please, don't be so r-r-reckless!" Marinette cried.

Luka held Marinette tight as well. The blue-haired boy didn't want this moment to end. Just him and the girl he loved, but he could never stop giving and fighting for the girl he loved. Marinette remembered Luka's strong arms around him when he shielded her, and now she could stay in them for a while. She had to admit it felt good.

Luka loosened his grip and placed a soft kiss on top of Marinette's forehead. Marinette froze for a moment as she realized what a fantastic kisser Luka was. The pigtailed girl may have given him thank you kisses, but his kiss was so gentle. Marinette felt as light as a feather, and she just continued to let him kiss her as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Eventually, Luka had to stop, and to his surprise, Marinette looked up at him and blushed, as if he stunned her with his sudden kiss. Luka realized he may have gone a bit far.

"Sorry!" Luka looked away, blushing slightly. "I should've asked you before doing that."

"No!" Marinette cried, and she wrapped his arms around him again and rested her head against his chest.

"It's ok," Marinette said softly. "I really liked that."

Luka smiled down at Marinette and gently stroked her back, but then he gently pulled away and laced her hand with his. Marinette looked up confused, but again she wasn't against what was happening because Luka was very easy going.

"We should go, I want to try Andre's ice cream myself, and Ayla said everyone is going over to eat some.

Marinette smiled and agreed, she was eager to get ice cream with Luka.

"Thank you, Luka."

* * *

**I know it's not much but I had this idea and decided to roll with it, thank you for reading.**

**This is Emiko Gale signing out!**


End file.
